Scars
by PrincyJessie
Summary: If you didn't see the finale don't read it! It is everyone's point of view of what happen just one-shot so plz take a look!
1. Chapter 1

Scars

Hanna POV

I seriously can't believe it Mona was A, my best friend after Alison went missing. She was the only person where I feel secure with, she was the one who I had developed a frienship with and now I am crying my tears out. When I saw Spencer pushed Mona down there, I screamed I didn't want her to die eventhough she deserves it. But then they found her alive it was a relief but I also sense a big betrayal. We then walked to Emily's house as we saw many ambulance coming, Emily then ran to her house we saw Ms. Fields and Ms. Fields told us they found Maya's body. Maya's body...when they carried her body out Emily was trying to rush to there but Spencer pulled her back. We all went to hug Emily but I heard inside her heart it was shattering piece by piece.

Aria POV

It was a beautiful masquerade ball but we just want to catch A, I was feeling lonely for the first time but then Ezra showed up. I missed him soo much we danced and then we saw that Spencer was in the car with Mona. Mona was A, Hanna's best friend when Mona was about to kill Spencer we were running there as soon as possible. Luckily Spencer survived but when we were walking home, we all saw ambulance going to Emily's house. We saw Ms. Fields then we know Maya was dead. As they bring the body out, Emily was out of control she was crying fighting to go to the body but Spencer hold her back. I was holding her back as she cry on my shoulder, I never seen Emily breakdown ever but seeing her in this state just made me want to kill the bitch.

Spencer POV

This A bitch is going to go down tonight, I was enough with torture. I went back to the resort with Mona. As we finally found A's room, it was filled with pictures of us and Alison. The mask and the dolls was all there only missing the person. Suddenly I found the gum on one of the pictures, it was Mona. Mona was A and then when I went to confront her she attacked me. I quickly pressed the video call and let the girls to see, when they got there Mona threatened to kill me and I pushed her she fell into the cliff. Luckily she was alive and then when we went to our houses as Ms. Fields broke the news that Maya was dead, Emily was losing control. She was crying nonstop and she wanted to rush to the body, but I wrap my arms around her trying to calm her it worked and she cried onto my arms.

Emily POV

Maya is dead...Maya, Maya my love. Why is everyone leaving me? First it was Alison now it was Maya, Maya taught me to come out to my parents and be comfortable with myself. Maya was my angel and my savior, but now she was in a body bag all because of A. We went to the masquerade ball then we got a video call from Spencer showing that Mona was A. She was the one who was tutoring us, at first I thought Mona was dead but it turned out to be Maya. When they brought the body bag out I wanted to run to the body bag to see if it was Maya but Spencer held me back. I finally broke down crying all the tears I was holding back when Alison died. I love Alison but she didn't love me back, but I was madly in love with Maya she was my true love and always will be. A is going to get what she deserves and I don't care how much it takes but I make sure they get it because now I got nothing lose I was just a broken heart person.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to Emily123454321's request This is the final chapter hope everyone like it!

Ch 2

Emily has been a zombie these days, she hasn't get out of her room for days and it was been torture for all the girls seeing their friends like that. Hanna came by her room every single day knocking on the door trying to get her to open up but none of them work, Spencer came in every day and sat by the door with her. Aria climbed up to the tree next to the window of her room yelling her name and begging her to open up. Emily's couldn't cry anymore tears her eyes was empty it was like her soul wasn't there and a heart wasn't needed anymore.

When Emily was sleeping in the bed, the door burst open as Emily yelled: "Get out!" The intruder didn't listen and walk closely to Emily, the intruder had some crying sounds as Emily looked up. She couldn't believe her eyes in front of her was Maya, the Maya she saw in front of her house. She quickly ran up and hugged her, she hug her tightly afraid she would go away. Maya chuckled as she embrace Emily tighter and said: "Emily its me I'm here." Emily looked like a mess, her hair was in a dangerously messed up way and her eyes was bloodshot red. Maya looked at her and said:" I should blame myself for making you like this." Emily shake her head said: "No you shouldn't I blame myself for making A getting to you." Maya nodded and said: "I love you Emily." Emily nodded as her friends came rushing up, Spencer, Aria and Hanna rushed up to her room. They stood shocked as they saw Maya standing next to Emily, Spencer hold Maya's hand and said: "How are you alive Maya?"  
>Maya said; "Melissa came to warn me about joining the A team and when I didn't Noel tried to kill me but I convinced him and our plan worked out, but...Emily I broke her." Spencer looked at Maya and said: "Sweetie no you didn't...Emily loves you and you are alive this is her best medicine." Weeks past and Emily finally recover she kissed Maya as they watched the beautiful sunset as Emily said: "I love you Maya." Maya kissed Emily on the cheek and sadi: "I love you more." Emily then took out her diary and wrote: "Maya was the love of my life and looking back I never regret why I love her, how I fought for her, how she took my heart and protect it and love it with all the care she has. I love her, love is like the wind I can't see it but I can feel it. THe love Maya gave me was the best feeling I ever had."<p> 


End file.
